Dream of Me
by FallForMe MyDarkness
Summary: Amrylea (Amy for short) is a fun loving, albeit sarcastic, young lady who goes through some tough times in her life. Who will love her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

" _Quoted Italics"_ is the Elvish language

 _Regular Italics_ is Amy's thoughts

I own nothing.. I'm broke

Amy woke up on a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining and overwhelming her tired eyes, the birds were singing a merry little tune outside, she could hear the warm breeze bustle through the leaves in the tall magnificent trees. Some far off music was playing pacifying her nerves somewhat, making her feel too lazy to stir just yet.

Everything was lovely, however, it didn't do a whole lot to lift her spirits. She always had fatigue issues, random prickly pains here and there, headaches (she never had them in her life), and problems with eating and sleeping when she needed to. She would suddenly be starving on some occasions only to sit down to eat and find herself nauseous. And she most definitely wasn't pregnant, NO, although she had a healthy sexual appetite that was sometimes a bit too much (contradicting her issues with lack of energy by the mile, throwing everyone who knew for a loop.. which was everyone to her dismay). After six years of doctors and testing everything in the book, she had enough and focused on just trying to sleep and eat more and regularly. Her weight went up to a healthy size, for her short stature, and her energy became a little more consistent.

But it wasn't to be.

This year it all came crashing down. This year.. she bid her family farewell on an unfortunate short notice and woke up as Amrylea in a strange new world.

 **Amy POV (rest of the story unless otherwise noted)**

I woke up slowly to the sensations around myself, not remembering having left the hospital or going out to such a beautiful park to lie down on a cold stone slab, surrounded by trees and strange stone buildings. The sounds of gushing waters never ceased. I never recalled there being a park remotely like this one in Eastern Massachusetts.

 _Where am I..?_ I wondered, slowly sitting up, stretching, and proceeded to look around carefully. _Could this be.. Rivendelll?_

" _Who is she?"_

" _Where did she come from..?"_

" _I will go call the guard."_

Whispers in the background made my hairs stand on end before tall ethereal figures emerged in my line of sight, one of them approached, _"Hello, young one. Are you lost?"_

My eyes grew large at the words. And at his face. I know that face. Or at least I think I do. Crap, what's this guy's name again? Urghhh, I know this one! Linda? Linder? Do they know Westron..? Do I even know it?! I knew I should have paid more attention to the other character's names in Lord of The Rings or The Hobbit. GOD KNOWS after spending way too much time reading so many ridiculous (and ridiculously good) fanfictions.. instead of doing chores. Ooops.

WAIT A MINUTE..

"Ah-! You're a girl. I mean a human. Well, human girl, to be more precise, ahh!" He started to ramble but hastily lunged at me, making my arms come over my breasts in case he was a closet psycho pervert Tolkien forgot to mention in his description of him.. or his twin. Whoever this is.

"Whatch-it, buddy!" I screamed but nothing touched me. I poked up head up from my squinty cowardly crouch and saw that he was actually not that close to me but had leaned in with his arm stretched towards me. I looked down to see just where that hand was placed only to find, in mild shock, his hand grasped over.. "My GUITAR?" _It came with me. Huh._

"Umm, y-yes, ha ha." He didn't know how to respond to my reaction, but being an elf he was destined to play it off all smooth-like, like all his elf buddy pals. Riiight. He recovered from catching my instrument before it completely fell off my lap and crashed on the stone ground.

"Oh. Thanks.." I held my hand out as I stood to take it back when a wave of nausea hit me like a brick wall. I stumbled forwards with my hand over my mouth, feeling extremely dizzy and weak. His other hand expertly caught me mid-fall, giving me a prop to let the feeling subside.

Making sure I was alright, he slowly released his grip on my arm. He went to ask if I was alright but was cut off by his father rounding the corner to confront my unexpected arrival.

" _Elrohir, go find your sister, my son. I will handle our unusual 'intruder' from here."_

By golly I know this guy, too! Wow, I got his son's name way wrong. Who is Linder?! Or was it Lindir?

"L-Lord Elrond." I stammered after some thought, his eyebrows lifted at having known his name. It felt weird, like really weird calling someone by a name I usually kept locked up in my fantasy world. NO, I didn't fantasize him in that way. Okay maybe once.. in here, and a few times in the Matrix in THAT character (not the actor, per-se). Even though he's aged a bit since the movies (yeah a lot), and some odd reason I am fatally attracted to guys.. much older guys. Sometimes Eowyn. Come on, you know you like her, too.

"You seem to know me, yet I am disadvantaged to not know yourself. Or your presence here and unannounced."

"AMY," I accidentally spat out, "You can call me Amy for short, or Amrylea as my given name. This is a lot for me to take in right now but Rivendelll is gorgeous in person! I have no idea how I got here but I'm glad I did." I then mumbled to the side 'Oh my god, what is _wrong_ with me. I think I've finally lost it.' He chuckled, having heard me, which made me relax slightly. Perhaps he wouldn't consider me as much a threat now?

"Miss Amrylea, I believe it is safe to say you are lost. Have you traveled by yourself and got lost along the way? Are there others we should search for?" He added the last bit with more urgency at the prospect.

"No! There are no others, fortunately. Um, it's actually rather strange how I got here." I can trust him with this information, right? It's not like he can throw me out.. right? "Also, how I got here has something to do with how I know you.. actually, I sort of know a lot about Middle Earth. Like, what has happened and what will happen, just not exact details. You won't kick me out, right? Hehe?"

He just stared at me like a stupidly easy puzzle that he somehow couldn't solve. Trust me, I know the feeling.

"Not today, miss Amrylea, but it would be wise to not push your luck." With that he turned and started to walk off, noticing his daughter was about to arrive.

"WAIT ELF LORDY-Gah!" I'm not good at this at all, it seems. He halted any further steps, and turned around in place. His patience seemed wearing thin. Yeah, can't relax anymore.

I took the opportunity to walk back up to him and ask in an urgent whisper, "Could you tell me.. ehhe, what _year_ this is?"

"You mean what _age_ this is." He corrected. Fist palm. "It is the Third Age 2941." My jaw dropped and for an entirely different reason than you think.

"O-kay then.. Remember I said I'm not good with details? That's just it. I don't know what you guys do to track time or year or age, I just know that where I'm from, it's 2017 no first, second, or third age about it. Heck, let's just say I'm from a different world, since that's all I can compare it to-" I paused looking at his hand that slowly raised to kindly interrupt me.

"Have you perhaps fallen and received a head injury?" I narrowed my eyes in response. This isn't going anywhere. And I'm turning into a damned Mary-Alright-Sue my ass and get over it. I have to ask better questions and get to the point already..

"Let's try this! Have you met or heard of Frodo?"

"Fro-do.." He tried

"Bilbo?"

"I know not of these names."

"Bofur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Gimli, Thorin, Legomance, Aragorn, Gimli, wait I said that already, Bombur, Baggins, Bag-End, The Shire, Anything?!" I was heaving out of breath, lot good those singing lessons did!

He held up his hand again, "Slow down, I am growing weary of your confounding questions and have much more important things that need my careful attention. I will have my daughter Arwen here," He said earnestly welcoming her to come out of hiding, "and find escort you to some food and comforts. You will be called upon for questioning after some rest.. in our healing chambers." He added the last line under his breath.

I gaped but couldn't respond in time to his back turned while Arwen decided now was a good time to drag me away.

–

I wasn't expecting any of what was coming next, although I honestly should have and deserved everything I had coming to me for being so thick headed. I put my fellow Tolkien fans to shame, I really do (no quoting Bofur intended.. even a little bit).

Arwen dragged me cautiously to a nice little room with a bath inside. I say dragged because I was no better than a little kid in a toy store who wanted to stop to touch and look at every little thing we passed. By the time we got inside I had started to feel a bit winded and had to put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. Arwen watched me skeptically, wondering if there was something wrong with my health or stamina, but she quickly cast it aside, perhaps I was on the tail end of a hectic journey and somehow forgotten.

Within a short time Arwen had drawn me a small warm bath with some basic necessities and a dress. A dress. I don't do dresses. Did I ever mention I'm androgynous? I have short curly hair for crying out loud. And I'm surprised I didn't get any dirty looks for dressing like _this._ Mid thigh shorts, a torn up mustard tank (you can see my bra through it, oops. I suck at dressing myself, _shut up_ ), no shoes at all and a light gray Red Sox baseball cap I bought at Target. The only hat I own that I wear for every occasion because I want to. Oh and I apparently brought my classical guitar because that's far more necessary than my comfy slip on shoes. I stubbed both toes about nine times being gently dragged by Arwen. It's not her fault, I'm horribly clumsy. My hair is light brown and my eyes are very hazel (Green/Blue with golden brown in the middle), I'm 5'0" at 120 lbs (yay!), and I will share the rest as I go, huzzah!

I waited. And waited. I cleared my throat and eyed the door suggestively. Arwen just looked at me trying to figure out what I was implying before she spoke.

"Would you like me to help-"

"No, thank you very much. There's the door, dearie!" I said as I politely ushered her out before shutting the door in her face. I'm not much of a people person.

In my bath I had time to really think. What did happen? Isn't there a portal, a secret door, a life changing and or/threatening experience or simply death to grant someone access to Middle Earth, our beloved Tolkien's worlds? Knowing my health was waning didn't help me try and figure out my predicament. All I remember was playing guitar and then out of nowhere I felt extremely tired. Deathly tired. My hands shook as I attempted to wash my hair in contemplation. Thank goodness it was short and easy. I hate baths. Yuck.

About an hour later there was a gentle knock at my door. I don't like these situations. I'm butt naked and now someone wants to talk with me. Great.

"YES." I don't ask, I just shout in a flat tone. Not afraid of showing when something displeases me. What's the point in hiding it? It's just mussed up feelings and miscommunications and then having to delicately explain everything until you're best friends again with that person you just met that morning.

"Have you finished your bath?" Arwen asked in a soft voice. I think I scared her. "It's been a long hour, the water will turn cold. You must get your rest before you hurt yourself, I noticed you seemed dazed." Poor thing had no idea that's normal for me these days.

"Oh, alright, alright.." I relented.

–

Arwen waited patiently for me to climb out and dry and dress myself, now certain I was a person of privacy. Unfortunately for me, she didn't have to wait long when a loud crash resounded in the room, effectively startling the little princess. She let herself in, quickly closing the door behind her, and came to the aid of a sopping wet short haired girl face down on the floor. I had a thing for my dramatic exits, what can I say?

–

Slowly opening my eyes for the third time today (if you include my morning on Mother Earth), I saw that I was in an Elven nightgown in a comfortable bed by the window, which lovingly displayed the shining stars of the night. I would have appreciated it if I hadn't experienced some of the things that have happened to me leading up to this whirlwind of a day I thought was only possible in my dreams and fanfiction stories. Groaning loudly, I rolled over to my side and stared at the very dark near empty room.

I'm glad I don't always remember things when they happen. Like dramatically passing out naked on the floor of the bathroom.. soaking wet, then being man-handled (elf-handled?) by a stranger I actually know quite well, as she dried and dressed me and re-dragged me to this cozy room, for example. At least I hope she was the one who did that (CRINGE). But when I awoke I did gain a hint of memory as to how I got here. It was a blow to my stomach. I had, in fact, died. The memory came to me in the strange dream I had of my last moments on earth. I wasn't feeling very good that day. I had unrelenting waves of exhaustion, insomnia, anxiety, nausea, and all hell under the sun that could be thrown my way. I was breaking down. I took my medications like the good girl I tried to be, I ate well and avoided foods that made me sick, I did everything right!

I was feeling a bit upset by that point and needed a distraction. I sat down on my front porch, alone at home as the independent 28 year old that I am (shut up), and started picking at some of my favorite songs on my guitar. I love that thing. The sounds are just so beautiful. In all honestly this guitar makes the most beautiful notes out of all other classicals I have tried and it's only a Fender! It's also a bit older than me, and I've had it for over 14 years now. So I started to practice, again. I was getting into some of the songs but didn't have enough energy to sing to them and eventually I was too tired to even play the more simple songs I made myself.

I could physically feel my body shutting off bit by bit, the last to go was my breathing. I don't know how I know this, or even how to tell you the experience (maybe if you have sleep apnea and you caught yourself doing this falling asleep?) but as my eyes slowly closed and I laid my head down and I felt my automatic breathing reflex just stop on me. What made that weird was that it didn't even bother me. It's almost the same as gently holding your breath but you fall asleep before you remember to manually breath again. The next thing you know, I woke up here.

There you have it. I died.

What you don't have, or know, I should say, is that I still feel crummy. What a horrible heaven! I'm grateful I didn't die of blunt force trauma to the head. I couldn't imagine showing up in Rivendelll with blood squirting all over everyone and still trying to ask Lord Elrond if he knew who Legomance was. Yeahh.. I did ask him that, huh. I was tired. I blame every mistake and very stupid mistake on my being tired.

Inner-mind-meltdown over, I turned over again and noticed it was happening again. Insomnia is a bithitch. You heard me right. I remembered the advice my step mother gave me about falling asleep some time ago. She said, "Can't sleep? Don't fight it, or else you'll rest enough to not be able to fall asleep. Try to fall asleep when your body is ready to." I'm not even sure if this is sound advice but I hate trying to sleep when I'm wide awake, so up I go!

I steadily got out of bed and looked around for any sign of my other-worldly clothes, hoping Arwen didn't feel terribly disgusted by them to not try and incinerate them at the first chance. AHHA! I threw them on with pleasure. And tip toed my naked feet to the door. You'll have to kill me to wear a dress here. Even in mother-bloody Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Quoted Italics"_ is the Elvish language

 _Regular Italics_ is Amr's thoughts

I own nothing.. I'm broke as fudge

 **Chapter Two**

A month has already passed by now and I've established a fairly good routine here. Eat, Sleep, Don't Go Crazy, Repeat. Arwen finally gave in and helped me make my own clothes since the last time she tried to force a dress on me I ended up running around Rivendell in nothing but my underwear. Go me! Basically my new clothes are just duplicates of my shorts and t shirt since the weather has been pretty much the same everyday. She helped me change the variety in the lengths of the shorts and attempted to make the shirts more interesting by adding silky graphic stuff. Perfect. Making hats like my baseball cap was a flat out failure. I think the missing element is plastic but I didn't want to waste energy trying to explain THAT to them. (Do not bring up "cutting down trees" in front of Elves. EVER) Now to get them to make me some sandals or something. I do not want to wear boots or go barefoot everywhere. I will settle for slippers even, please no little pebbles sticking to under my feet or thick callouses on my soles, it's my worst pet peeves!

About the 'having to explain things' bit, I already have to explain certain slang I used to use back home all the time. That gets old really quick. I think I'm sounding more and more Shakespearian over time. Okay, maybe medieval is a better word for it. I tried talking using thou, doth, thine, and the like in my speech for a day to see if I would sound fancier. I got a successful Elven facepalm from Lord Elrond himself! High praise indeed.

Another thing no one mentions about Rivendell, in which I will never take for granted again, is the lack of bad weather, as funny as that sounds. Change in the weather actually makes things so much more interesting! Here, it's just always so muggy and sunny with a slight breeze. Every. Day. Blah. I could never stand Florida-like climates, how can I stand it here? I say Florida-like only because I've never been there, of course. If you like surfing then hopefully you will never get stuck here, like me. No one plays in the waves like the people on Earth.

One day I was feeling particularly bored I decided to take a walk to the fountain that I was first discovered 'sleeping' on when I had arrived to Middle Earth. What I saw made me gape beyond belief.

"They.. they're naked!" I said in quiet shock to no one in particular.

A whole bunch of little naked men sitting on each other's shoulders, wrestling, snapping towels at each other, and performing little fat men cannon balls right in that very fountain I liked to look into!

"What the f-"

"Ah, Amrylea, you're here. I haven't introduced to two, yet. He may be able to assist in your dilemma.." Elrond slowly cut off, his mouth staying open after the "a" as he took in the scene we were all entranced by now.

"A-HEMMM" Gandalf caught our attention, snapping our heads in his direction. Elrond's face was expertly composed, and somewhat annoyed, while mine was guiltily blushing with pinched lips and trying not to squeal at what innocence I had just lost. My eyes were helplessly popped open until my mind sunk in the fact that Gandalf the Gray was actually standing right in front of me. The one person I have been waiting for months to show up! Hurrah!

"Gandalf!" I proclaimed enthusiastically. His eyebrows raised at my exclamation then he looked to Elrond who hardly shook his head with a mock frown as if to say, "I didn't tell her your name, don't look at me!" And his questioning stare turned back to me.

"I see you know who I am, but I have yet to learn your name, miss-" _UGH, not this again. Does everyone run off the same dialogue in Middle Earth, or what?_

"Just Amy.. or Amrylea if you want to be formal. Have you brought Frodo with you?"

"Amy is a lovely name, even as it is short. Uh- I beg your pardon?" He seemed rather taken aback I mentioned the name Frodo but he thought better of it, "Perhaps, you have heard of this name elsewhere."

"No, silly, I mean Frodo Baggins! Is he here? How many other people actually name their kids Frodo around here, anyway?" Really, I can be quite dense. Would you be able to figure this out right away what was the correct year- _age_ it was after seeing that at the fountain burned into your eyes forever while at the same time screw with the actual functionality of your brain?

"No, my dear, he is just a young little lad still dreaming of venturing beyond the lands bordering the Shire!" He gave a good laugh before regaining his sense of morality and waved over my shoulder. The green vines and shrubs jumped to life as if to grow together to form a wall behind us, effectively blocking out the distracting view of the naked male-stuff splashing about.

"Come along, let us walk while we discuss this young lady's startling predicament." Elrond graciously waved us away from the offending perimeter of the fountain lounging area.

Soon I heard a squabble of noise on the other side of the makeshift wall of shrubbery in what appeared to sound like yells, fist thumps, and breaking vines and branches. I quickly decided to catch up to Gandalf and Lord Elrond and also decided to grudgingly forever avoid going to the fountain as a resting spot from now on. Maybe I will make up some signs at the entrance (when the coast is clear) stating, "Fountain is off limits due to exposure of excessive male nakedness, from now until further notice." I'm sure the elves will be very grateful for my warnings. I swear, I will never look at that fountain the same again.

They still felt weary of my unexpected arrival, not knowing who I was, and how I somehow managed to find this place and pass through undetected by their border patrol. I mean they did find me laying down on the edge their fountain, of all places I had to choose from to take a 'nap' at. _Never again._ I shuddered.

The talk with Elrond and Gandalf seemed somewhat pointless. I mean, I did learn to an extent that Frodo is still young, so _that's_ something, at least. I was just trying to figure out what in Middle Earth is going on.. literally! If I'm stuck between periods I have to admit I will be somewhat disappointed. Not that Rivendell and all it's handsome/beautiful Elvishness isn't so wonderfully splendid all the time, every single freaking day.

I'm bored.

Really bored..

Arwen is convinced I have a lapse of memory from a nonexistent head injury (somehow explaining my constant current physical ailments) and doesn't remember how I "sneaked in here," which they actually all believe. You would think someone would believe me here but no, I'm just a crazy human girl with all these silly notions. Saruman is evil? No freaking way! Frodo, a tiny hobbit kid from the Shire, is going to save Middle Earth? Yeah, right! Don't even mention Thorin, he kind of freaked out at that one. I'm not sure why. He's being all secretive and it's really putting me off. I thought Gandalf was supposed to be all wise, not just some old goof ball who gambles with peoples lives. Okay, so my opinion has gone down the drain thanks to certain interactions with all these newbs. Don't believe my warnings and predictions? Fine! Go let the wall at Helm's Deep blown up, see if I care! This is exactly why _I hate people._

Borderline dangerous bored.

I went to my room, permanently mine I guess since I'm not fit to travel and no one has kicked me out yet, and got my guitar. Before I could settle down to play there was a knock at my door.

"Miss Amy," Arwen again. It's the third time today, gimme a break lady! "We have some unexpected visitors today and would like to extend an invitation for you to come join us, we are having a small feast in their honor." She pleaded with her pure heart. Dear god not another feast! We have one pretty much every other day! And it's just vegetables and fruit and bread most of the time anyway. I actually make Arwen go hunting for me because my diet does not like anything that's not cooked or has too little protein in it. You would think I was part dwarf! I would feel bad for Arwen, the poor gentle soul, but she is uncharacteristically _good_ at killing cute little animals where I'm really bad at it. Fancy that.

"NO, Arwen. You know I don't like making friends with people who will just leave within a fortnight anyway! It's too tiring!"

"Amy, my friend. _Everything_ makes you too tired. Please come and bid hello to our guests, I heard there is royalty!"

I mulled this over for a minute. It was tempting but then again my stomach wasn't in such good shape today and my heart seemed to want to skip beats. If it weren't for my horribly bad health I would have run away a long time ago from this borish nightmare. I have something I _always_ say to people: Never ever live in a vacation location. NEVER. It get really old really quick and then where do you go to have fun? Nowhere. You're numb to it. At least that's my personal philosophy.

"Arwen.. Come here." I waved her to come closer as I set my guitar down on my bed. "I _really_ appreciate all that you do for me. You're the quickest friend I've ever made, which is saying a lot, and I love all the effort you put into helping me get better but that's just the thing, hun. I'm _not_ getting better. I never will. I don't know how long I've got before the shit hits the fan and poof, I'm gone!" She cringed at my curse word and use of visual explanations but she reacts a lot better now than she used to. Better, because I'm not going to be anyone but myself here, if I'm going to stay sane. Or at least what I consider to be sane.. heh.

"Also, I'm having a bad energy day. I don't know if it's something I ate or did. I know I didn't sleep well last night, maybe that's my problem? So you see, it's not that I _don't want to go_ it's that I'm not feeling well enough to keep up this facade of feeling well."

"Amy, you need to not isolate yourself! I do understand your body needs to rest but sometimes that's all you do and I feel your mind needs to be refreshed. Could you not attempt to _listen_ to them talk of the coming and goings of Middle Earth? Perhaps it will help you remember-"

"Don't. Please. It's not anything to do with my memory. I'm not crazy!" For some reason denying craziness makes me tear up in frustration every time, totally contradicting said state of mental health. Go me!

"Rest now and think on it, Amrylea. I cannot go for I promised my brothers I would give them my presence today, but do not let that stop you from going. If you cannot go for yourself then go for me."

I huffed and rolled my eyes, "Ohh, you know I can't say no to that face." Her eyes lit up and a small smile lifted the corner of her mouth.

"You'll enjoy yourself, I promise my friend." And with that said she left.

Blasted elves and their ways to manipulate you into enjoying the day when you planned to have a perfectly good brooding session by yourself. You might have noticed the elves don't speak their language around me or even use their terms of endearments in Sindarin. It's my own doing. I just found it.. really.. corny. It's something I read in every single fanfiction back then when I had access to a computer. And the internet. Oh God, I miss that beyond everything that's good. _Don't think about it. If you think about it you will want it._

–

I didn't bother picking up my guitar after she had left. Something she said made the gears in my mind reverse, change gear, and start up again. _Royalty?_ There was something in the back of my mind begging to be released but I couldn't grasp it. Oh I really hated my condition that messes with me in every single way it can!

And then I saw it. Another dress, hanging on my door. Poor stubborn Arwen either doesn't know what androgynous means or simply refuses to accept that some women and men alike deliberately choose to dress like that, myself included. I picked up the dress and looked at it closely. It was really pretty. I bet she would look a hundred times more stunning than plain old me. It would be wasted on me

I carefully put the dress away in my closet and sat at my desk with the mirror on it. There was a small array of scented oils you could use for your hair and skin, some perfumed, others just a nice natural fragrance. Being a sucker for flowers I only kept very light scents of the flora Middle Earth is more commonly known to have. If Elves did anything right it was in their perfumes and soaps.

Scrutinizing my messy hair, I used some water from the little basin on the desk and mixed a little scented oil to make my curls shine. They didn't grow very much this past month, but that didn't bother me. I liked having short hair. Heck I still liked everything about me, it makes me separate and unique from the Elves and that makes me special. I love that in myself. I know some feel they need to change to compete with the other races of Middle Earth in terms of looks but I only ever saw that as shallow and off-putting. You can't really love yourself if you're so stuck on trying to be anything but yourself!

I got my hair all fixed up and threw on the original outfit I arrived in Middle Earth in,! still in good shape, and still my favorite outfit. Maybe because it reminds me of home. With that done, I threw on my cap and decided it would be good to grab some food before the guests hogged it all anyway. Just not in the way Arwen would have preferred. _Stealth mode!_

With the Mission Impossible theme song playing in my head, I stepped out of my quarters and looked around the halls, making sure the coast was clear. It would be pretty easy to do this barefoot but we recently had a breakthrough in some cute gladiator tie-wrap sandals in light brown leather and I only wear that now, much like I wear my cap. Everyday and I love it.

I tip-toed down the open aired hall and listened carefully for any talk or sounds of walking coming and going. Noting the coast was clear I made it to another building, peeking around corners. I repeated the process until I finally made it to the kitchens. _Mission Success._

The cook was there, whatever her name was (I know, I'm horrible but I'm bad with names and I frankly don't give a shit, I only go there for the food) and asked happily, "Heyy, youu! Any food for me?" I'm so bad at playing nice without sounding fake. It's my biggest flaw I will never shake.

In the middle of prep she put her knife down firmly and turned to me, "My name is Llnarwanryll! If you want to pilfer food off me directly every time, the least you could do is to remember my name!" Do you see what I put up with?

"Hah! You know I _would_ try to remember your name if I could even say it right! Can I please _please_ just call you Wally? Or Lawny? Something easy that won't make me sound stupid trying to pronounce it? You know I can't even say thank you in Sindarin without insulting someone by accident!"

"I would consider it an insult if you didn't call me by my birth name, no matter how difficult it is!"

"Ugh! I give up! _Please give me some food before I faint!"_ I plead dramatically. This always does the trick.

"Oh, alright child, hold your tears and come help me finish up the feast I'm preparing for our guests!" I scowled at her for calling me a child, I'm nearly 30! With a huff I walked over and grabbed my own knife to get to work on cutting up the greens and veggies. I could hardly contain my laughter as I saw there would be more guests subjected to this raw organic and cruel diet. _Hope they don't eat meat!_ I inwardly laughed with evil mirth.

"Do help me to serve it, could you? I have enough to deal with as it is!" She said with a hopeful expression.

I looked down on myself, "In _this?_ Are you sure?"

She inspected my shorts with a funny look and tsk'd, "I don't see why you don't wear a dress, girl. Arwen goes through so much trouble to make you new ones she thinks would suit your tastes well. I've seen a few, they would take the breath away of any lad who comes calling!" I nodded, not wanting to start another argument over the merits of being androgynous. These people cannot be swayed and neither can I.

We finally compromised with a loose fitting skirt to hang over my shorts, much like a wrap dress or a wide apron that overlaps to cover everything as a long skirt would. It was fairly comfortable, I'll give them props. _Just for now. Just to help this once._ I did feel guilty for not helping around more even though no one seemed to mind. They probably pitied my mysterious ailment that made me faint at least three times a week.

We finished cutting and gathering ingredients into the bowls. Lalwalla lady put some nice spices for the salads into a couple ornate shakers made of tall narrow glass and silver. They were always used for the feasts and were quite ancient, from the looks of it. I grabbed a few bowls and followed my 'food friend' from the kitchen towards the feasting room place and noticed no one had arrived, yet. Maybe the visitors weren't done resting up?

Never minding their whereabouts, I headed back to the kitchens. Once there I grabbed some silver cutlery and a few gold candle stick holders, god knows why we needed them, it was still light out. I got a kick out of how they said "Made in Rivendell" stamped on the bottom. One time I put a lot of effort into making my own labels "Made in China" and stuck those on the bottom of a few wine gobblets the last feast I participated in. It took quite a lot of effort to not burst out laughing when one of the guests finally noticed. I will _never_ forget the look on their face when it scrunched up and they read aloud, "Made in Cheena..?" Everyone talked about 'Cheena' for at least an hour trying to figure out what or where that was. Well, all except for Elrond. His glare was harsher than an orcs scowl aimed at none other than yours truly. _Sigh, good times._

I got back to the feast room (well more of an area with creepy statues and odd new short tables that were added in lieu with the royal dining table and chairs) and placed a few more of the items down wondering what it was that was setting off a little alarm in the back of my mind. My answer was suddenly thrust upon me when I turned around to be faced with a good view of a row of our oncoming guests.

 _Dwarves._

 **AN: woot woot, chapter two up and thinking of chapter 3. I already know what I want to happen and simply cannot type fast enough or stay up late enough :( It's tough because the entire store came to me in one freaking day. Fun fact: Amy's clothes when she first came to ME is actually exactly what I'm wearing right now, hehe.. he... ':D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as I looked up I was startled into turning back around. _The dwarves?! This feast is for them?!_ I couldn't believe my luck, I finally had my answer as to what time I landed in Middle Earth in but I was too shocked to think on it too much. I quickly escaped back to the kitchen, my face slightly tinted and burning in embarrassment and for no reason too simple other than one thing alone: I was starstruck.

 _What am I going to do? Do I avoid them like the plague so I don't embarrass myself in front of the company? Would they even spend time with a human like me?_ There's obviously no way I could join them on their quest. Hello? I'm sick and probably dying (again) and I'm a woman. _A human woman._ On the other hand I would most likely kill myself if I missed the opportunity to make an impression. I knew nearly all of the dwarves (and fantasized maybe a bit too much with OC's and pairings, _oh my!_ ) but I'm smart enough to know that they probably won't stay that long and probably wouldn't want to get involved with someone such as myself. I mean, I'm not _too_ bad in the looks department.. apart from my boyishly short curls that made me look like a hobbit, being taller than them, beardless and nearly hairless in all other aspects. It bothered me that they don't use razors here for shaving legs. Women in Middle Earth apparently don't need them as much as I do with my Russian/Scottish background. My legs quickly became hairier than my Asian ex. Ehehhh. Despite that I still run around in shorts although now I find myself grateful for the makeshift skirt the kitchen lass lent me. She knew I would succumb sooner than later.

I was making my way back to the kitchen and suddenly an image of Bofur singing and dancing that little jig popped up in my head from the movie. There was no way I would miss seeing that, if it was going to even happen. My curiosity increased in seeing if they, too, look like they did from the movie as Arwen and Elrond do. Gandalf kind of looks like any old coot with a weird pointy hat and a better beard than I had for hair on my head.

I turned back around and when I got close to the feasting-area-whatever-they-call-it I ducked behind a large stone pillar and strained to listen above my wildly beating heart.

"I don't like green food.." One of the dwarves was saying. It was probably Ori but I couldn't see his face as I was behind half the table.

"Thirteen dwarves and a halfling.. strange traveling companions Gandalf"

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin.." Gandalf went on to ramble but I didn't pay attention as I peeked around the corner trying to see the Company. "They're surprisingly cultured..!"

I almost snorted at that remark as I saw how Bombur was oblivious to everything except for the food as he continued to stuff his face. The funniest expression on his face as he chewed with his mouth wide open, some food falling out of it, had me nearly busting at the seams. The scene was following a trend.. it seemed to follow very closely to what I remember from the movie although some things were different. _Like how all the dwarves I could see on that side of the table are fucking HOT. WTF? Even the old ones.._ I'm going to die of a nosebleed if I keep ogling so I leaned back against the pillar to catch my breath. _That was unexpected.. I wonder what Thorin looks like.. or even Bofur._ My face couldn't have possibly become more red at the moment than it was currently turning.

"..change the tune why don't you.. I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

 _I think I know where this is going._

"Did somebody die?"

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it.."

 _Dear God almighty._

Suddenly I heard a ruckus of plates and glasses knocking around and the sound of someone climbing up on the table.

"Theeeeerrrreeeeee's annnnnnn! Inn there's an inn, there's a merry old inn, beneath an old gray hill, and there they brew a beer so brown, the man on the moon himself came down one night to drink his fill!"

I soon found myself tapping the pillar I was practically hugging and mouthing the words to the song. It was so much better to hear in person!

"Ohhhh.. the ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle. And up and down he saws his bow, now squeaking highh! Now purring loww.." He rolled the R's as he paused and some food started to get thrown around. Unfortunately some food came my way and instead of ducking I foolishly turned my head with my eyes squeezed shut. SPLAT. Ughhh… Some sticky sugar from a glazed bun hit my face but I caught it before it fell on the ground and took a bite. What?! All this excitement was working up an appetite!

Bofur (I assumed that was him considering he had funny braids that defied gravity underneath a funny long ear-flap hat) continued his merry song, "Now sawing in the middle. Soo..! The cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle. A jig that would wake the dead. He squeaked and he sawed and quickened the tune, while the landlord shook the Man in the Moon. 'It's after three!' he said!"

Everyone was laughing and throwing food everywhere. The elves looked clearly not enthused, some were disgusted and others just shocked. Bofur raised his arms and then proceeded to bow to his companions while turning around and bowing again. He looked in my direction and time stopped when his eyes found my own. SHIT MONKEYS. I startled with wide eyes and gasped as his handsome grin widened into a warm smile. He was exactly as I remembered him from the movie, but better. _He's real._

My heart was hammering by now and I felt the sensation of fight or flight (mainly flight, I'm no fighter) as I started to feel disoriented and my legs became weak. _Oh no._ My hand flew to my heart as I started to back away, he was laughing to his buddies but still curiously watching me not knowing I was experiencing a badass panic attack. I walked backwards too fast and accidentally stepped on my skirt that was a bit too long for me and stumbled through a low divider into the kitchens, that had some very tall grass planted in between, and fell through to the other side. OUCH.

I scraped up my right hand pretty bad which left some blood on the ground but scrambled to get up and run away. If only my legs didn't decide to become useless at that moment, earning myself an extended amount of time on the ground. I started to gather my skirts and try again. Thank God no one was around to see-

"Are ye alright, lass?"

I froze with my eyes stuck looking at my skirts. _What do I do.. What do I do?_ My mind was whirring and I forced myself to snap out of it. I know I'm crazy but I really shouldn't broadcast that right about now. I slowly looked up, trying to control my actions and not break out in a crazy fangirl stupor when a little stupid tear rolled from my eye before I could stop it.

His eyes were looking at me with innocent amusement that turned to slight pity. _He saw_ _me cry_ _, fuck._ His hand was held out to me, palm up, in an offer to help me stand. My heart was still pounding and I felt even more weak than I had before. I didn't want to meet like this, not when I'm having another ridiculous weak moment. I didn't want to appear to helpless.. so _useless_ to Bofur or any of the dwarves. I feared I might faint if I got up just yet.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Um.. give me a moment, I can't seem to breathe." I trailed off looking around as my face burned bright red and I attempted trying to maintain a regular breathing pattern.

He tilted his head to the side not understanding, "Aye, ye can take a moment sittin' but maybe somewhere besides the ground." He then bent down, far too close to me, and grabbed me under my arms and started pulling me up. I wasn't ready for this! All too soon my legs gave out and my weight went fully onto him but he stayed completely steady as if rooted to the ground. My slightly slumped form against his brought our heights to the same level, making my heart beat out of my chest. His grasp shifted to hold me around my middle to support my weight more comfortably in our unusual position.

"What are ye 'fraid of, little rabbit? I promise not te bite." Bofur chuckled, looking around us then back to me "Yer heart's about to hop out and away of ye chest if it keeps beatin' like tha'." But he didn't move to stand me back up as he noticed my face was in a bright blush, catching him off guard and making his eyebrows lift slightly. His eyes looked into my own and I couldn't help take in the detail of the colors of his eyes. They were a warm loving chocolate brown that made my insides melt. His gaze shifted to the left side of my face then he gave me a mirthful warm grin as his right hand unwrapped from my waist and came up to the side of my face. He then carefully brushed away at some of the sugar glaze that had partially dried from the food fight earlier. He then frowned slightly, I'm not sure why.

At the touch of his hand to my face my eyes widened and my breath caught. I was feeling far too many emotions right now and my brain shortened out causing my panic began to rise even more. _I can't do this right now, I'm going to die_ _or go crazy_ _from this!_ Forgetting all notions of politeness I said a quick "Sorry.. I-I can't do this..!" and righted myself before gathering my skirts and ran off, refusing to look at his reaction to my abrupt departure.

At first, I tried to run to my room but my energy had become so low and sluggish at this point and my vision was slowly clowding. _No! Not again.._ I begged to no one.

I had only just rounded a corner before I found myself smashing directly into Arwen who graciously spun us while catching me before I hit the ground. Everything went fuzzy before my mind snapped and all went black. "Amy..?!" Arwen gasped, "Amy!" She repeated when I wasn't responding. She noticed I strangely had some food left over on my face that wasn't anywhere near my mouth and some blood on my skirts. Not entirely knowing it's source she took me in her arms and decided not to risk brushing off whatever was going on. We weren't too far from the healing chambers anyway.

–

Lord Elrond sat alone in one of their many corridors, reflecting on today's recent events. The matter with the dwarves had put him on edge and he didn't like the suspicion they arose from his instincts. They were up to something and he didn't like it. Another matter was his strange guest. At first she seemed only lost and confused but now he believes it is more than a matter of a simple bump on her head. He and his daughter could sense something was not right with her health and it was eating away at her in a manner that made everyone nearest to her worried for her sake. Especially after the incident from earlier today..

" _Father, I must speak with you about Amrylea. Something bad has happened and I cannot give her the help she requires of you."_

Arwen stood at the door to his council chambers. Unknown to Arwen until after she had spoken she also noticed Gandalf's presence. However private the matter at hand was she felt it was nothing to shamefully hide from wise wizard. Perhaps he would give aid, as well?

At her words, Elrond turned and took in the pained look upon his only daughter's face. She greatly resembled her mother and his heart ached at seeing her this way. Regardless of the girls behavior or disposition, Arwen had taken a great liking to her and wishes to see her well. Without another thought or word Elrond decided he would do what he can to help and left, after excusing himself from Gandalf (who showed a hint of worry from overhearing the news), following her from the room.

" _Where is she now?"_ He asked as she lead him.

" _She is resting in the healing chambers and has been asleep for sometime after she fell again today. This time she was running from something and seemed upset. There was blood on her clothes but I later discovered it was from a wound on her hand. She must have fallen earlier, as well. I fear her health is failing her as this has already occurred on several occasions, now."_

His expression grew grave for his daughter's friend.

Before they arrived to the healing chambers they could hear a weak voice crying out and something shattered, making the pair run into the room prepared for anything. Arwen rushed to Amy's side and gently grabbed her wrist while speaking in hushed Elvish, helping to calm her before looking to her father. Worry spread across her features, scared for her friend's sake.

" _She will be alright child, it must have been terrors in her sleep."_ He said reassuringly while inspecting the small shattered jar of ointment they use on open wounds scattered about the floor. They had a large reserve left over of the herbs necessary to make more, as war was always imminent. It was no matter to make more of the paste.

Arwen carefully checked over her hand and decided to change the bandages on it since it had started bleeding through. She must have fallen pretty hard to loose so much skin on her palm.

He was a singing a little, but loud, tune with the lads to cheer up the mood for the feast and when he finished singing he started to bow with what little grace his dwarven customs could provide but when he turned to bow again he noticed a small figure peering out from behind the pillar Thorin was standing by. Their eyes locked and he couldn't help take in what bits of her he could see. Of course as soon as he did this she made a gasp and her eyes grew large, appearing scared? Her hair had nice natural curls even though they were very short for a lass, something he'd never seen on a lass unless she were a child. He found her top to also be cut in a strange style, ending above her elbows with a pocket above a breast and some applique flowers of different colors adorning the front, and he saw what he thought to be small delicate ears.. _not pointy_ like the elves.

He continued laughing with his friends and familiars but kept watching her as he descended the table he climbed on top up when he sang, and as soon as he did that she began to back away, placing her hand on her heart. And then she tripped on what looked like nothing and toppled over the tall grass behind her. The way she fell down so fast made him laugh like a bastard but after a minute his face fell when he couldn't see her get up again through the grass.

Bofur lightly excused himself from his lads, who were too busy eating and drinking to notice what he was up to, and walked around the pillar towards the other side of the plants. He looked to where he saw her fall and was surprised to see her still sitting there. She tried to get up again but failed in a wince and he felt a little concerned he was the cause of her hurting herself so he spoke up.

"Are ye alright, lass?" He asked, still keeping on the smile he usually wore when they weren't off on a dangerous quest, offering her his hand. She froze in her movements, probably embarrassed he witnessed her clumsiness, but eventually looked up. _She's cryin'_ he thought, feeling a twinge of guilt for laughing at her earlier.

"Um.. give me a moment, I can't seem to breathe.." _Well, that wouldn't do for a pretty lass such as herself._ So the only thing he could think of doing was to at least help her sit down somewhere more appropriate. The moment he picked her up he realized there wasn't exactly a place he could _put_ her but his thoughts were interrupted by her legs giving out, resorting to him having to hold her close to himself. _Brilliant, lad I am._ _I'm_ _becomin'_ _a downright bastard to put the poor lass through so much shock in one evenin'_ he criticized himself, noting her weak state. He tried to re-position his arms lower to her waist for better grip, yet he still felt quite awkward more for her than for himself. He hadn't held a gal in such a long time and had to admit the feeling was pleasant if you didn't put to context the situation at hand. He couldn't help smell a delicious light scent of wild flowers but he pushed the sensation away, trying to get a grip on his propriety.

Contradictory to his efforts, it was then he noticed she was pretty thin around the middle, with a decent set of bust and hips, for one that was not an elf but his small observations were drawn to something else entirely. Her eyes were such a lovely shade of _two_ colors in which he's never seen before, framed by lovely long lashes. He knew elves could have brown or blue eyes and he recently discovered hobbits could sometimes have green or brown eyes but this lass had eyes of an entirely new arrangement of color. The inside was a nice light brown with flecks of gold like honey surrounded by bright green that seemed a little mixed with blue and a tiny hint of gray in some areas. It took his breath away. He also regarded something about her that made the dwarf in his bones do a skip. Over her full lips were adorned the slight hint of peach fuzz, barely becoming a little darker and long near the sides, and a bit under her chin. It wasn't uncommon for some human women to have a hint of a beard which, he found to be an endearing sweet look. Only a dwarf could truly appreciate the locks of a woman's facial hair.

In the midst of his brief observance he couldn't help but notice her heart was beating desperately, pressed against his thick chest, quickly like a little rabbit. That's what she seemed like to him, a _Little Rabbit._ It almost didn't seem healthy to him, for her heart to beat so fast, but what did he know about human health? He figured he could ask Oin about it later but wasn't sure how to bring it up without sounding suspicious or strange.

"What are ye afraid of, little rabbit? I promise not te bite." He looked around for a place to seat her before someone could walk in on them and misjudge the situation. "Yer heart's about to hop out and away of ye chest if it keeps beatin' like tha'." Her cheeks were now flushed which made her look very innocent to him, his own heart picked up a little. _What is this strange feeling?_ He wondered to himself until he saw something else that made him want to laugh again. He brought his hand up to swipe some food off of her cheek with his thumb. Aye, she must have been hit by one of Dwalin's sweet rolls when he was singing. Her reflexes must be pretty bad if she had an entire pillar to hide behind although he will credit the dwarf's unnatural speed when it comes to throwing things: they never see it coming. He also saw some crumbs from the roll on the side of her mouth which gave him an inexplicable urge to clean it off with his own mouth. He frowned at the feeling wondering where in Durin's halls _those_ feelings came about?

Without warning she pushed away from him, finding some strength in her small arms and stood, slightly taller than him (to his slight dismay) and stammered "Sorry.. I-I can't do this..!" and ran off without another word.

Though their exchange was very short he found she had grabbed his attention nonetheless and he found the distraction pleasant and charming. A nice change of pace for his spirit aside from their perilous quest.

He smiled to himself looking down when he saw something that alerted his attention. There was a bit of blood on the ground where that mysterious lady was when she had landed. His heart fell thinking she could be hurt. He looked where he saw her last head and briskly walked in that direction assuming she couldn't have gone far if wasn't at her best anyhow.

He came around the elegant curve of one building when he saw a tall beautiful dark haired elf emerging from one another building. If you looked closely you would have noticed the look of unease in the crease of her brows but he barely noticed it from that distance. He paused, arguing with himself if he really should be affiliating with the elves behind Thorin's back. The image of the lady's frail form in his arms came back to press his concerns and he swallowed before approaching the elf.

"Did ye happen te see a young lass come through here? She's a little taller than me and seemed faint, I'm hopin' she's not in any peril." Talking to elves was more uncomfortable than he guessed it would have been.

She eyed the funny hatted dwarf and gave him a warm smile, "Lady Amrylea is in good hands, Master Dwarf. Go back to your friends and worry no more." Before she turned and walked away.

"Huh.. Elves.." He huffed. As long as she was okay, he sincerely hoped.

–

I woke up slowly to a very harsh headache. "Ugh, who turned on the lights? I'm sleeping, here!" I yelled out loud but heard no response. I tiredly sat up a little and opened my eyes to.. the healing chambers of Rivendell. _Of course._

"Right.." I said with lack of surprise. I'm so sick of this place. Like the hospital I keep ending up in _this_ place because of my mysterious ailment. UGH. Before I could continue self ranting, my condition reminded me of just _how_ I got here and in a torrent of images I let my head fall back to my pillows with a groan.

 _Of course I had to fail at meeting Bofur._ Now _what will he think of me?_ _I must seem like some silly little girl who will break the moment you touch me. Not something a dwarf could like let alone relate to._

I concluded it would simply be better to avoid him until he and his company left Rivendell for good. Besides, what's the point when no one believes me and I'm too weak to tag along the quest to save Thorin, Fili _and_ Kili's asses. Maybe Tolkien had a reason for letting them fall? Who knew. It would be better to not get involved and find a way to get myself fixed first before doing anything stupid to the Company or anyone else at that. If I made an impact in anyone's lives I would prefer it to be in a good way and not screw everything up.

As of now, my mind was made up. I decided I wouldn't do anything besides get better and get the hell out of Rivendell, _dead or alive._

I sat up now, quickly making sure my strength would be steady this time, and used my new motivation to go back to my room and do the only thing that could make me happy in this world or the last. Moving back the covers I stretched my toes and carefully rolled my ankles then shifted until my feet touched the cold stone floor. After a few slow deep breaths I finally idly stood up, feeling a little unwell but learned by now to ignore it. I tried not to but still ended up taking my time changing back into the clothes I wore earlier in the day, begrudgingly including the skirt in case I ran into any dwarves again, and quietly headed in the direction of my personal chambers.

Once there, I didn't hesitate to fish out my guitar and, disregarding the hour of night, headed towards the elven outdoor garden I liked to frequent during the day. The stone benches that lined a small patch of grass field, adorned with a large assortment of beautiful flowers the elves had cultivated for their scent collections, was not only lovely but also very practical for practicing guitar. _And_ crying to myself whenever I felt particularly lonely or frustrated. It was also a good place to go to when you needed space because depression is a horrible thing to deal with when elves are nosing into your business left and right!

I was nearing the gardens when I heard bouts of talk and laughter coming from the distance. _Oh, them._ Luckily for me it would be easy to avoid since I was headed in another direction, so long as they didn't overhear me playing. _I'll keep it quiet to myself tonight, but I wish they hadn't camped so close to where the gardens are.. hmm._ And then it dawned on me. This would be that classic night where Bofur played that trick on Bombur, right? Oh, what I wouldn't give to see it in person, but then I had to remind myself what exactly happened the last time I went spying on the dwarf men just to catch a glimpse of them. Especially to hear Bofur sing. _Gah, girl, stop thinking like that! This isn't home anymore, such thoughts are deeply frowned upon._ I got it now.. To live on Earth you could dream of Middle Earth all you want but to live _here_ you can't even dare it!

I sighed to myself at my useless inner battle and trudged towards the gardens. Even if I didn't see what they were up to I could still hear it very well. _Won't miss much, I guess._

I chose a bench that was barely within earshot when I suddenly heard a loud crash and a chorus of deep laughter soon after. That must have been it! The time when Bofur threw his sausage at Bombur when he noticed the table he was sitting on was creaking in protest to his heavy weight. Bombur, of course not being able to resist any kind of food, caught the flying meat with his right hand, his other hand holding a plate piled high with food, with expert precision when suddenly the table underneath him gave out and he came crashing down, food flying everywhere. That must have been a sight!

I giggled softly to myself as I positioned my guitar on my lap and started to pick a soft melody I had learned before.. _before I died._ My hand stilled on the guitar. The thought still haunted me. And I had no one to talk to about it. How do you go up to someone who thinks you're crazy and explained you got to Middle Earth by _dying?!_ Who knows what they would do to me after that, besides a barrage of escorts. I would never have time to myself again and god knows I need my privacy as fierce as I need air around here.

I sighed again at my predicament. Things just never turned out the way I would have liked them to.

–

Bofur was given first watch again. What's new? He liked first watch so Thorin didn't mind giving it to him. The thought made him wonder if he was too nice to oblige so easily? Then again it was more restful to watch first then sleep, instead of having to wake up in the middle of the night and then try and stay awake during second watch. Maybe it was more beneficial to him this way.

He shrugged to himself, not thinking on it anymore when a soft tune carried through the breeze over the sound of the gushing waters below. He like the melody, it was soft and bittersweet. Being of a musical mind himself he knew passion when he heard it. This passion, however, sounded a touch on the sad side, the way the player drew out between notes, often sliding from one note to the other. _What instrument is th_ _a'_? He wondered. It sounded similar to a viol but deeper and far more rich. The elves were far less a threat than the orc in the wild, Bofur figured, so he went to take a peak at _who_ was playing and on _what._

It was most likely some lonely elf but his curiosity got the better of him, pushing himself off his bedroll he donned a few of his day clothes and vest along with his boots but had second thoughts about bothering with his hat. It was safely resting next to his pack and he let it stay where it laid.

Being a dwarf born under a mountain meant he was partially more acclimated to seeing in the dark so he had no issues quietly walking towards the source of the music. What he saw was a welcome surprise to him. Across the way of what appeared to be a large garden he could see the mysterious lady from earlier in the day picking at some strings in a slow tune without words on what appeared to be a much larger version of the viol laid resting across her lap. Her left hand on the neck and her right hand did the picking. He found a stone bench near where he entered the garden and slowly sat down trying to not disturb her playing.

She finished her song and then sighed, seeming to be in deep thought about something as her gaze lingered on the grass at her feet. She coughed a little and took a few slow breaths then opened her mouth to begin her next song but this time without playing the large-viol-like-thing. The tune that came out were in a slight higher tune that what he was accustomed to as he usually only sang with the other dwarrows, but it was the words she sang that shocked him. _H-how does she..?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later that night..

The mood struck me in that moment. The waterfalls were the only sounds of the night and it always helped soothe my nerves, bringing out whatever it was that was currently troubling me. I mulled over what song I wanted to play next but I honestly only had the few that I brought with me from my home and I never let anyone touch my guitar. If an elf tried to play it I am 100% positive they could master it in a heartbeat and then make me feel 100% inadequate. I'm not wonderfully good at playing anything besides the few songs I had taught myself and it made me feel better about myself when I felt depressed. If someone (cough ELF cough) learned how to play my songs better than I could it would take that away from me.

I like being the only one in Middle Earth who could play this instrument (at least in Rivendell), it sounds pitiful but it was one of the few things I had left that made me feel special. My music was like a lifeline to me. Of course it doesn't always work and I get tired of playing the same old songs over and over so I resort to trying to make my own songs. I managed to make at least half a new song since I came here but since I only have so much experience and the song being pretty complicated it ended up taking me such a long time to make it and I don't often feel compelled to finish it any time soon.

Before getting too lost in my thoughts, I finished the current song I was playing and being in the mood that I am now this one song got stuck in my head since this morning. I relaxed my shoulders, letting the neck drop slightly when I let go, cleared my throat a little and took some calming breaths. I could feel the warmth build in my heart as I opened my mouth to sing:

"Far over.. the Misty Mountains cold,

to dungeons deep.. and caverns old.

We must away.. Ere break of day,

to seek.. our pale enchanted gold.

The pines were roaring.. on the height,

the winds were moaning.. in the night.

The fire was red.. it flaming spread,

The trees like torches.. blazed with light.."

My heart had quickened again after I sang the shortened version of this song. I didn't know the whole thing but only the one I saw from the movie. I blushed a little thinking about the part where Bofur was singing, wooden pipe in hand and had that faraway look in his eyes. The first time I saw that was when I grew attracted to him.. and now that he's actually real and here within my reach.. I just can't. I don't have the courage to approach him or anyone for that matter. I'm not selfish enough to, knowing this condition that had put me here was also the same one that had ended my life. What kind of person would I be to get involved with people and make them care about me only for me to die on them? I already did that, once is enough. And then where would I go? Would I finally reach heaven or is this heaven? Am I doomed to suffer like this forever, alone and utterly useless? _I hate this condition so much it burns. I hate having no energy and no strength. I hate leaving the only people I ever cared about only to intrude on more people, become a burden to them and then have to go through this all over again! I hate.. I.. hate myself._

By this time the tears were flowing and my nose stung making me sniff and rub it in irritation. I was too busy wallowing in self pity to notice the sound of heavy footfalls through the grass slowly coming towards me. I deliberately ignored it when it stopped in front of me, hoping whoever it was would just leave me alone if I stayed quiet enough.

They didn't. Instead they came around and sat down on the empty space next to me on the stone bench. A heavy hand came up and gently patted my shoulder in comfort and then pulled ever so gently until my head rested on their shoulder. Their hand came around my back to my other shoulder to rest and held me firm, offering me comfort and security in this moment when I needed it the most. I didn't look to see who they were, I didn't care. I just wanted to cry and cry until my body dried out and then rest in oblivion where I could have a real chance at peace.

They stayed until I gradually calmed down. As my thoughts cleared and my breathing slowed, I took a deep breath through my nose and was pleasantly surprised by the soothing smells of the forest and wood shavings, a hint of ale and something that I couldn't describe beyond one word. _Magical._ It was the smell of the mountains calling to me, welcoming me home.

I took another deep breath and sighed more in relief than in the somber mood I was previously in. That's when they decided to speak..

"Can ye play me another tune? I've never heard yer style before, it's very beautiful. Th'same as yer voice."

My daze dropped a little at the request. I slowly nodded, trying to not feel so self conscious after having just done something so embarrassing in front of Bofur.. again. Hopefully, that won't be the case when I attempt to play my guitar, of all things, for him.

"I-I don't know the entire song but I've always loved playing it.. And sorry ahead of time if I mess up. I usually don't play for people." I admonished myself for sounding like such a coward in front of him but I felt like I owed a sort of explanation for my awful nerves that will most likely make me screw up in front of my crush.

I started to pick a little something that's simple and yet complicated, as a pre-intro that I made myself to warm up my fingers first (it helps me get in the groove, too), which then finally lead to the real intro. I played about 14 different chords on my guitar, most of them had to repeat at least once before I got to the lyrics I did get around to memorize:

"There's a lady who's sure,

all the glitter is gold,

and she's buying a stairway.. to heaven.

When she gets there she knows,

if the stores are all closed,

with a word she can get.. what she came for.

Ooh.. Ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.

There's a sign on the wall,

but she wants to be sure,

'cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.

In a tree by the brook,

there's a songbird who sings,

sometimes all of our thoughts are misgivin'.."

I slowly trailed off and replayed a few of the same chords but a little more varied and fancy sounding before I ended the song. I played fairly well, considering. It felt good. I started to feel a little better. I didn't feel like stopping there and Bofur didn't say anything so I went on to play more songs I knew, remembering to keep them quiet so as to not wake his sleeping companions.

After I finished playing what I knew, I laid the guitar flat on my lap and looked over at him for the first time since he sat down. Against the moonlight, clad in his usual garb (perhaps missing a few things, namely his hat being the more obvious of them), I got a good look at him. His hat less hair all appeared dark brown in the night, hair divided on the sides into neatly braided pig tails, a few bangs on his forehead, his mustache came down a bit long at the sides and curled nicely on the ends, he had a tuft of beard on his chin. It looked so cute on him I wanted to touch it but I didn't want to seem weird so I pushed back the urge.

"Thank you Bofur, I feel a little better" I said softly without thinking, making him forehead scrunch a little as he coughed.

"Now where d'ye heard of my name, lass?" He asked a bit perplexed.

I laughed to myself, out of spite for my unwavering stupidity and shook my head. Oh what the hell.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!" I held my hands up and grinned in a silly fashion, crudely redirecting the conversation, "My name is Amrylea but I prefer to be called Amy like my mother.. _used_ to." I would forget that I'm from another world and would no longer know what happened to it. If this world didn't exist before but it does now, who's to say it isn't the same for my home world? What if everyone I loved and cared about simply stopped existing? Whatever the situation was I decided it would just be easier to talk about my past life _in the past tense._ Where it belongs, I suppose.

He noticed I started to daze off, "Aye, it's a wee bit unusual, in a matter o' meeting ye, Amy, but it's nice all the same." Bofur had stiffened from his name being called without even giving it to me first, but let go of it and relaxed when I carried on the conversation. Even if it meant completely avoiding his question. "Wha' do yer call tha' thing yer playin'? I've never seen somethin' like it tho' I like it very much.."

"Oh, this?" I lifted my guitar by the neck a little, "It's called a guitar. I taught myself to play, it's really fun. Helps me to get rid of my stress." I blushed a little now that my mind had fully returned from lala land and I realized I was exposing myself to the _Bofur_ , my biggest crush beyond all other characters from the Hobbit. (Well, besides Thranduil but don't tell Thorin!)

From lifting the guitar in the moonlight, he could see my other hand on the body of the guitar. As I was talking, he gently took my right hand and flipped it over, palm upwards, as he examined the bandages and a little dried blood that had soaked through in my sleep.

"Ye go' hurt 'cus o' me." He said, a little sadness laced in his voice, as he delicately traced my hand at the border of the wraps, sending a small warm shiver through me.

 _Oh._

" _This?_ Nah, it's nothing! I fall _a lot_ more than you think and something like _this,"_ I held up my hand, waving it back and forth a little, "is pretty common for me, so do me a favor and don't go blaming yourself! Okay?"

He looked at me curiously, thinking something a bit, before looking back my guitar.

"Aye. Jus' be more careful, lass. It would be somethin' sad t'see ye hurt worse than this'"

I agreed with a happy grin to that. He had no clue I've already been hurt a lot worse before.

–

We got to talking for a while. Just little things, at first. Until I brought up something I thought was funny. Something I saw earlier in the day..

"I saw something that will forever burn in my memory this morning, it was actually quite funny!" I said with a grin, wanting to add a little humor to our conversation. It only seemed natural to do as Bofur is a man.. cough.. Dwarf of humor himself.

"Eh, what would that be?" He sounded interested. _Yay!_

"Well, I was going to this fountain I often liked to hang out at and you know what I saw?!" I exclaimed, ignoring the way his face started to fall, "There were all these little hairy naked men playing and splashing about in it! It was nearly horrifying to me, hahaha.." But with no laughter or response from Bofur, I turned to look at him only to see something I didn't expect. He was looking away from me but I could still see some of his face with a hint of a blush and looking very embarrassed.

"U-um, Amy. Tha' was the Company.. includin' meself.." He barely got out in a whisper, perhaps hoping I wouldn't hear it.

I was silent for a moment.. and a moment longer. He turned to look at me and saw my mouth open in a small "o" shape (I'm making this face a lot in the midst of our somewhat _always awkward_ conversation).

"O-oh.." then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "OH! I remember now, that's when the Company first got here! Haha, the look on Elrond's face was priceless.." Shit, I let something crazy slip out again. I meant to keep it to myself. I remembered now, it was in a deleted scene. _And now I got to see it in real life. OOPS. How to fix this..? Uh.._ "Don't worry about it, HAHA, I've seen _plenty_ of naked men before.." _No, no, NOOO!_ But it was too late, Bofur slowly turned his head to look at me, his blush faded substantially at my horrendous confession. His face spoke volumes of bewilderment.

"It's NOT what you think!" I eeped. "I used to work as a nur.. as a healer!" I corrected myself in time. "You get used to it enough that it doesn't even phase you anymore, _unfortunately_.. I mean it doesn't bother me. Not at all, so don't worry about it! Shutting up now.."

The silence grew between us as I started to panic but suddenly he burst out laughing until tears met the corners of his eyes. _Uh.. good, I guess?_

"Yer a mighty funny lass. Awful strange, but funny, tha' ye are."

Let me tell ya, the sound of his laugh made me feel so good. _I_ made _Bofur_ laugh. Who would have thought I could manage that? Even if the way I did it was pretty unconventional.. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm making a complete idiot out of myself! I hope I don't lose points on the Bofur Scale of Awesomeness.

"So ye a healer, eh? I suppose that would make a bit o' sense.." He nodded to himself.

My hand nervously reached up and sifted through my exposed curls as I wondered where I lost my hat to. Just then I felt something plop on my head without too much force. Looking up, I saw the rim of my cap. _Huh?!_

I quickly looked at Bofur and saw his wicked grin before he talked, "Never lose yer hat, lass. I noticed ye dropped it from our first meetin.'"

A silent 'oh' lined my lips then turned into a grin before I flat out giggled, "That's right! You've always kept your hat with you, regardless of the obstacles you faced!" I blushed harder realizing I was saying weird things again. This was confirmed when he made the same face he did when I called his name without being properly given it.

"I've been meanin' ta ask, lass. Who told yer my name? I don' recall given it so freely.."

 _Back at square one, SHIZNIT.._ "I-I.. haha.." Come on, _think!_ "I heard it.. at the feast! After you finished singing, Thorin was saying something like, "Yeahh, way to go Bofur!"

He looked at me with a really funny expression.

"That doesn't sound like Thorin.. And how do ye know _Thorin's_ name, anyway?"

MOTHERFUCKINGGODDDD I am reallly horrible at this! My shoulders slumped a little.. Elrond and Gandalf would kill me for this, surely.

"O-K, I give up!" I threw my hands up, feeling my emotions override the logical side of my brain. "I confess, I know things I really shouldn't know because I come from a different world where all of Middle Earth is _MADE UP._ You're all fictional characters that I enjoy reading about as you go on your epic quest to get the Arkenstone although I hate the part immensely where Thorin, Fili and Kili _die_. And I am sad that Balin and Ori go to Moria, afterwards, trying to reclaim it only to _die_. That place is seriously BAD LUCK, what with the Balrog and all. And I'm also sad that the lovely sweet comical and strong _Bofur of the Blue Mountains_ lives through all this only to wind up a _bachelor_ FOREVER!" I huffed.

Then I froze.

 _Did I just spill the beans in a horrific emotional explosion?_

My head ticked slowly towards Bofur, saw his face, then slowly ticked back to position one.

 _Yep, I did._

I jumped up, letting my guitar fly off into the grass, and made to run away but before I made a step something strong grabbed at my arm, spun me and something else grabbed my other arm.

"No, lass. Ye ain't runnin' away this time!" My eyes were shut. I did not want to be the first one to see Bofur angry. The thought of getting him mad at me was utterly _terrifying!_ He took a few breaths, composing his thoughts as I started to download another Panic Attack version 2.0.

He tskd at me before saying calmly, "Settle down, little lady, I'm no' gonne hurt ye. Just answer me a few questions, alrigh'?"

I popped one eye open, seeing how angry he _didn't_ look so I popped the other one. My third eye will forever stay closed because, well, I don't have one. Who even made up that shit?

"O-okay.." I relented.

He took a moment to sort out the questions he wanted answered first.

"How do ye know 'bout our quest?" He was serious and it was starting to intimidate me.

I looked down but he grabbed my chin delicately and made me look into his eyes, "I-I told you.. I'm from another world! Nobody believes me, though.." I tried to look away as my eyes started tearing up, "You and the Company and Rivendell. MIDDLE EARTH all comes from a book I like to read called The Hobbit written by Tolkein, and I've already read it. You're all just a bunch of fictional characters! I shouldn't even be here, I should be in heaven or somethmphh-" His large hand covered my mouth.

"Slow down before ye get yerself all worked up. Now, who is this Tol-kin and what is a hev-en?"

" _Tolkein_ is a writer, from my world and he's from a time before I was even born, and _heaven_ is where you go after you die.. Like how you guys have your place you go after you die, my place is called heaven. Although, I'm not exactly religious so I might go to Oblivion, instead..?"

"Yer tellin' me, ye died, lass?" It's hard to describe his expression right now. It looked mixed between confused and thinking I might be crazy.. which is partially true, I guess. This situation would make anyone crazy.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think you believe me. I'm dying at any rate so it's all the same thing.. I wonder where I'll go this time..?" I murmured the last bit to myself.

He blinked a few times, trying to decide if he should believe me. I will thank 'Mahal' for what happens next, though.

"Well, I could say yev fallen off a high place and did no justice to yer mind, but ye don' seem t'be a lyin' type so I'll believe ye until I have proof t'believe otherwise."

It took me a moment to fully comprehend what he just said. _WAIT, HOLY OLEY MATRIMONY, HE BELIEVES ME?!_

"WUT-" I choked, my eyes started dripping on their own accord.

"What yer sayin', if i's true and beyond what any righ' minded lass should know, then ye have to tell me straigh'. Ye said our Thorin and Kili will die?"

".. Yeah." I looked away, wiping my stray tears on my sleeve, but stopped myself so I could correct him, "Wait, no. I said Thorin Kili _and_ Fili. _Both_ of his nephews. And then Balin and Ori, since he's the scribe, will also die. Just later, when they try to reclaim Moria. It's kind of pointless anyway as it will take Gandalf's power to kill the Balrog you guys woke up," I cupped the side of my face and lowered my voice, "I mean, you have to admit, you _did_ dig too deep out of greed for more stuff from the mountain.." I stood straight again, then I put my hands up in front of my shoulders, "but I suppose it works out for him because he comes back as a white wizard!" Luckily I kept my voice reasonably quiet through this, though I was saying all this with some pretty cool nonchalance, because I don't think Gandalf would appreciate me spewing his secrets about the place. _Yeah, I know some shit!_ The feeling I was getting from spilling my guts was completely GRATIFYING after so long of holding it all in. _Someone actually believes me!_ My heart did a little happy dance.. Even though I did just tell Bofur that his King and the king's heirs are going to go through all that trouble just to die. Oops.

Bofur's hands came up to his face then rubbed up to the top of his head where he looked around in disbelief, not asking me any more questions. _Shit, I'm making him freak out._ I just wanted someone to talk to about all of this, I didn't mean to cause a scene! And now I have to think about the consequences.. _Did I just screw up the whole thing?_ What if I screwed it up? What will that mean for Frodo? _GASP_ , Bilbo hasn't gotten the ring, yet! That means Frodo won't get to destroy it (well, him _and_ Gollum, since he technically nearly betrayed everyone at the last fucking second, the newb!)

"Hey, ya know what? Don't worry about anything I said! Just forget it all, you shouldn't believe me, I'm some random crazy chick that's coincidentally in Rivendell at the same time as all you dwarfs!..And the hobbit, Bilbo, haha."

Bofur gasped, "No, ye do know things! How do ye know about Bilbo? And tha' Kili and Fili are sister sons to Thorin?" _So much for that.._

I reached out and grabbed at his wrists to get his attention back on me, "Stop, just stop. _Please!_ I shoudln't have said anything, okay? I'm sorry, but please don't tell anyone what I told you. I actually didn't think someone would believe me. Trust me, I tried it on Elrond and Gandalf but they just think I hit my head on something. It feels like a cruel joke to be stranded here with all these hoity-toity elves who don't understand the meaning of privacy or that protein from meat is actually _good_ for you. We're all omnivores here, why do you think they have freaking canines?!" I shook my head, "I'm getting off topic here.. The point is, you are on this quest for a _reason_. Smaug will also die and you will get Erebor back! You will find the Arkenstone and then you will join forces with men and elves to fight in an epic battle against the orcs!"

I was panting at this point. Bofur's eyes were locked on my own, trying to take in all of this information as overwhelming as it was for him.

"If you don't go on this quest.. You'll greatly impact all of Middle Earth and then.. and then.. _all is lost_." I dropped my arms losing an amass of energy from saying all those things. My mind was coming unglued from trying to repair the damage I had already done, but I miraculously stayed conscious throughout. I went and sat back down on the stone bench while he stayed rooted to his spot.

"..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking to the night sky as if trying to confirm everything I had just said.

We stayed like that for a while, me sitting there hating myself for being so stupid, him standing there watching the stars. I felt something beside me and saw he sat back down next to me after what felt like ages had passed. I looked over at him and he turned to me, an expression of sadness lined his features.

"Ye said yer dyin'?"

 _Oh.. that._

"I might be. That's how I think I got here from my world." I choked out, "I didn't even think it was possible.." I gave a harsh laugh, drawing my brows together as I felt anger bubbling up, "and here I am, feeling the same problems again before I got here.."

"Wha' kind o'problems do ye mean?"

I took a long breath and sighed, "Oh it's rather fun: I'm always tired, always feeling like my stomach can't hold anything, always fainting and getting panicked at the smallest of things.." I looked at my knees, noticing my skirt was coming undone slightly. I stood up and did something absolutely scandalous. I ripped off my skirt (as my jean shorts were under it) and bunched it up in a ball and hurled it at the poor unsuspecting flowers while I cried, " _and I hate dresses!_ " Startling Bofur in the process. _He must think I'm really crazy now!_

Nope, he proved me wrong. Again!

Behind me, I could hear faint chuckling so I turned around.

"What." I said in a dead voice.

He shook his head, "It's hard no' t'believe yer from another world when ye go an' do something like _tha'."_ He stated as his chuckling died down when he saw how much of a view he was getting. His blush returned before he quickly looked away from my 'overly exposed' legs.

"Oh, well.. haha, where I'm from, dressing like this is considered pretty normal."

His head snapped back to look in my eyes (the modest guy), his eyebrows raised, making me smirk.

"This is pretty conservative, now that I think about it. A lot of women wear these things called bathing suits and covers only from here to h-" He quickly grabbed my own wrists this time, his eyes were wide and his face was awfully red.

"Now, ye don' need to show me somethin' like tha', _lady,_ I get what yer saying.."

I held in my laughter unsuccessfully, _man is he getting the shock of his life!_ _Teasing Bofur is fun!_ I thought with a mischievous grin, earning 'the look' from Bofur I would get as if my parents were scolding me for inappropriate behavior.

An hour later we had settled back down on the bench, talking about my world and the differences between mine and his. I asked him questions I have been dying to know about his background for an eternity and he answered quite merrily. I already knew about our age difference and I didn't feel the need to press him about it and avoided going in that direction so he wouldn't question my own age, in case it bothered him. I mean, of course he has to have some idea of it, knowing I'm a human and all, but I just didn't want to think about that. He somehow got the hint from me and we avoided that topic, seeing as we didn't need to go there (I'm the supposed know-it-all, alright?).

I don't know if he had any idea how I felt, though. I mean it was pretty surreal getting to talk to one of my fictional crushes after all. And that lead to a few questions I really wanted answered, hoping to not be too suggestive or nosy on the matter..

"Hey, Bofur.." I started.

"At yer service." He grinned, making me blush as I paused before my next words. _He said it, hehe!_

"..S-so.. heh." I cleared my throat. This is clearly not the non-suggestive-ness I was hoping for. "Do you have anyone.. back home?" _Oh gyawwwd I'm torturing myself!_

" _Hmm.."_ He hummed a little. _Am I being too obvious?_

"Depends on why yer askin'" He winked at me. _I'm being too obvious._

"Oh.. _N-nothing_ , just for the sake of t-talking..!" I stuttered while heavily blushing. _I'm painfully obvious, aren't I? So 'smooth'.._ I need some lessons from those damned elves, seeing as I got nothing better to do these days, anyway.

He laughed, winking at me again. A merry smile that appeared on his face slowly faded before he answered, "I haven' got anyone back home. Not all dwarrows are s'lucky."

"Because of the lack of dwarrowdams!" I remembered, surprising him a little.

"Aye, 'tis unfortunate bu' true.." He nodded a little sadly.

The mood grew on me, too. I mean, that would wholeheartedly suck! I guess I could understand the predicament, seeing as I was apparently the only 'Crazy-Girl-From-Another-World' dumped in Middle Earth.. as far as I knew, anyhow. Who in Middle Earth would want me? Not to mention my poor health.. In all my talking with Bofur, with our roller coaster ride of topics, I completely forgot about my health. In fact.. I for once felt like a _normal_ person _._

I gave a sigh, trying to not think about my health, but it was too late. My heart had started to go nuts, shocked from the onslaught of painful flashbacks, one after another. How I was playing guitar, just like I was tonight, and felt more and more tired before I gave in to lay down and then stopped breathing..

"…! …!" _Was someone shouting at me?_ I couldn't tell.. It was so dark and I couldn't really see or hear. _Since when was I laying dow_ _n? Is this grass touching my face?_ Little pinpricks of pain filled my entire body, little spots of light in the cloudless sky started to fill my vision, one star at a time..


End file.
